beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Γανυμήδης (Ganymēdēs, Ganymedes)
|Forvo:/el/Γανυμήδης pronunciation in Greek> Greek Mythology https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ganymede_(mythology) :"In Greek mythology, Ganymede or Ganymedes (/ˈɡænɪˌmiːd/;1 /ˈɡænɪmiːd/;2 Greek: Γανυμήδης, Ganymēdēs) is a divine hero whose homeland was Troy. He was the son of Tros of Dardania, from whose name "Troy" was supposedly derived, and of Callirrhoe, the daughter of the river god Scamander. His brothers were Ilus and Assaracus. In one version of the myth he is abducted by Zeus in the form of an eagle to serve as cup-bearer in Olympus. Homer describes Ganymede as the most beautiful of mortals:" He was the loveliest born of the race of mortals, and therefore the gods caught him away to themselves, to be Zeus' wine-pourer, for the sake of his beauty, so he might be among the immortals. — Homer, Iliad, Book XX, lines 233-235.Lattimore, Richard, trans. The Iliad of Homer. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1951. http://www.theoi.com/Ouranios/Ganymedes.html :"GANYMEDES (Ganymede) was a handsome Trojan prince who was carried off to heaven by Zeus in the shape of an eagle where he was appointed as cup-bearer of the gods. Ganymedes was also placed amongst the stars as the constellation Aquarius, his ambrosial mixing cup as Crater, and the eagle as Aquila. Ganymedes was often portrayed as the god of homosexual love and as such appears as a playmate of the love-gods Eros (Love) and Hymenaios (Hymenaeus) (Marital Love)." Etymology http://www.theoi.com/Ouranios/Ganymedes.html :"The boy's name was derived from the Greek words ganumai "gladdening" and mêdon or medeôn, "prince" or "genitals." The name may have been formed to contain a deliberate double-meaning." Jovian Moon https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ganymede_(moon) :"Ganymede /ˈɡænɪmiːd/11 (Jupiter III) is the largest and most massive moon of Jupiter and in the Solar System. The ninth largest object in the Solar System, it is the largest without a substantial atmosphere. It has a diameter of 5,268 km (3,273 mi) and is 8% larger than the planet Mercury, although only 45% as massive.12 Possessing a metallic core, it has the lowest moment of inertia factor of any solid body in the Solar System and is the only moon known to have a magnetic field. It is the third of the Galilean moons, the first group of objects discovered orbiting another planet, and the seventh satellite outward from Jupiter.13 Ganymede orbits Jupiter in roughly seven days and is in a 1:2:4 orbital resonance with the moons Europa and Io, respectively. :Ganymede is composed of approximately equal amounts of silicate rock and water ice.14 It is a fully differentiated body with an iron-rich, liquid core, and an internal ocean that may contain more water than all of Earth's oceans combined.1516171819 Its surface is composed of two main types of terrain. Dark regions, saturated with impact craters and dated to four billion years ago, cover about a third of the satellite." 4bya?? Isn't that when Earth was formed?"By measuring the age of rocks on the moon, and meteorites found on Earth, scientists estimate the Earth consolidated by 4.54 billion years ago." :"The final collision in Earth's timeline was with Theia, a rocky planetoid perhaps the size of Mars. This protoplanet sideswiped Earth, leaving our planet mostly intact but destroying itself and blowing away Earth's atmosphere. Theia's vaporized debris condensed into Earth's moon." :"Ganymede's discovery is credited to Galileo Galilei, who was the first to observe it on January 7, 1610.1 The satellite's name was soon suggested by astronomer Simon Marius, after the mythological Ganymede, cupbearer of the Greek gods, kidnapped by Zeus for the purpose." References ---- np=2138 14 [= [[Life Path 5] (last 4 was Νεφέλη (Nephele)) Category:Ελληνική μυθολογία (Ellinikí mythología - Greek mythology) Category:Ελληνικά (Greek) Category:LGBT Category:Aquarius